


You're the piece i've been missing

by Willexs



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Drinking, Drunk Texting, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Party, Texting, Wrong Number AU, pot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:07:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28350618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willexs/pseuds/Willexs
Summary: Alex means to text his new english partner for a project, he gets willie instead.
Relationships: Alex Mercer/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Flynn/Julie Molina, Kayla/Carrie Wilson, Luke Patterson/Reggie Peters (Julie and The Phantoms)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 64





	1. Chapter 1

Alex was having a…not so good day. First he overslept because _someone,_ aka Luke, wouldn’t stop texting him about a love song he’s currently writing to Reggie. So, he ended up staying awake ‘til 3 in the morning, with his first class at 9.

Then in his English class he got partnered up with Eric, a guy who’s known purely for being the flakiest dude on the planet; it’s a miracle Eric was even in class today, not that it lasted long. Alex barely had time to blink before Eric had scribbled his phone number down on a piece of paper, stood up and slammed it on the desk in front of him and rushed out the door.

Alex couldn’t help but sigh; he knew this project was going to be a shit show. The day went as slow as all Mondays seemed to go, but eventually he had finished his classes and he could go home and figure out his project.

He sat down on his couch and pulled out the note with Eric’s phone number so he could text him and hopefully get this project started. As he looked at the note he saw the numbers were barely readable, the handwriting was even worse than Luke’s, and just hoped he got the right number.

 **Alex:** Hi is this Eric? I’m your partner for the English project

 **Unknown:** No sorry, you must have the wrong number. I’m Willie

 **Ale** x: omg im so sorry!! I thought I read the number right but with his handwriting it was basically impossible to read

 **Alex:** im so sorry to have disturbed you

 **Willie:** That’s okay! Hope you get in contact with him for your group project, person who’s name I don’t even know…

 **Alex:** thank you!! I’m Alex

 **Willie:** Nice to meet you Alex!

 **Alex:** You too Willie!

Well that went well. Now he didn’t have the number to his project partner and he embarrassingly texted a stranger. Only this could have happened on a Monday.

* * *

Two days later and he still hadn’t seen or heard anything from Eric. He figured he’ll just do the project himself if he doesn’t see him tomorrow.

He was just about to start some homework when Carrie texted.

**Bad bitches Group Chat (Carrie, Kayla, Nick and Alex)**

**Carrie:** Who is down for a party on Friday!?

 **Kayla:** I am!

 **Carrie:** Nick? Alex?

 **Nick:** Yeah it sounds fun!

 **Alex:** Yeees pls, I need a part after how this week is going

 **Carrie** : Its going to be awesome!

 **Alex:** Yes it is!! Can I invite the Julie, Flynn and the guys?

 **Carrie:** Fine 🙄

 **Alex:** Thank you ily ❤

 **Carrie:** Yeah yeah ilyt I guess 💖

**Babes groupchat (Bobby, Luke, Reggie, Alex, Julie and Flynn)**

**Alex:** Soooooo who wants to party on Friday!?

 **Luke:** Hell yeah!

 **Reggie:** Yeeeees!! I do!

 **Bobby:** I’m always down!

 **Julie:** Flynn and I have a date on Friday, we’re going to see a movie and get dinner

 **Alex:** Awww

 **Reggie:** You guys are so cute

 **Flynn:** We are the best couple here

 **Luke:** Hey! That’s me and Reggie!!

 **Julie:** No its not

 **Luke:** Alex tell them, we are the best couple

 **Alex:** I’m not getting involved in this, its stupid

 **Luke:** You’re stupid

 **Alex:** So?

 **Julie:** alksdjasldk

 **Reggie:** omg akjdhsakj

**Julie and Flynn DM’s**

**Flynn:** We can post pone the date til Saturday if you wanna go to the party

 **Julie:** I do wanna go to the party but I wanna go on a date with you more

 **Flynn:** Babe ily, but lets do both. Party Friday and date Saturday…or Sunday if we are too hungover on Saturday

 **Julie:** Really babe? Are you sure?

 **Flynn:** Yes I am, I kinda really wanna go to the part now too. Watch the boys do something extra stupid

 **Julie:** ily so much babe!! Also same but i hope they don’t actually injure themselves tho!

 **Flynn:** Me neither, it would be bad for the band

 **Julie:** Yeah that’s why you care

 **Flynn:** Shut up, it is

 **Julie:** I know how soft you are babe, you can’t hide it from me

**Babes groupchat (Bobby, Luke, Reggie, Alex, Julie and Flynn)**

**Flynn:** So we partying on Friday

 **Reggie:** Yeeees!!

 **Bobby:** Awsome!!

 **Alex:** What about your date?

 **Julie:** We’re gonna do it on Saturday or Sunday instead

 **Luke:** Yeeeeees! This is gonna be awsome you guys!!

 **Reggie:** it is! Im gonna do a keg stand!

 **Luke:** reggie babe no!

 **Julie:** Reg no!!

 **Alex:** Reggie you can barely stand when you’re sober, im gonna love seeing you try and fail at doing a kegstand

 **Reggie:** I’m not gonna fail!

 **Flynn:** I’m with alex on this one, you’re gonna fail and im gonna laugh

 **Bobby:** Me too

 **Reggie:** :/


	2. Chapter 2

Time passed quickly and soon enough it was Friday. Alex still hadn’t heard anything from Eric, so he decided to just get started at the project himself.

As he exited his last class of the day, he spotted Carrie standing outside. As she turned and looked at him, he felt nervous; she had  _ that _ look on her face. The one that said she was about to try and talk him into something he wanted to do but was always too nervous to actually go through with.

He’s seen it more and more lately after they had one of their hang outs where they do nothing but eat some edibles, sing and play a little guitar, and talk about everything and nothing. Where he had mentioned to her that he’d like to try singing just him and his guitar in one of those little cafes you always see in movies.

He would say he regretted ever mentioning it but that would be a lie. He could never regret something that brought such a lovely smile to his friends face.

“Hey,” she greeted him as he stepped up to hug her.

“What are you plotting now?”

“Nothing! Can I not just want to spend time with one of my best friends?”

“You can. But you also said you would rather die than spend a minute more on this campus than you have to.”

“Fine, my plot is that you and I go get a coffee now. That’s it, my whole plot.”

“I don’t believe you.”

“You don’t have to. You just have to walk with me and then sit down and drink a coffee with me,” she said already smiling, knowing he was too fond of her to ever say no to spending time with her.

“Fine, but I’m still suspicious of you.”

She laughed as she walked, leaving him no choice but to follow her.

* * *

As soon as they enter the café, the smell of baked goods and coffee hit. It’s a good smell and mixed with the sound of customers having conversations, it gives it a warm homey feeling. They order, get their drinks and sit down on a table near a window in the back.

“So are you gonna tell me what this spontaneous coffee date is about? And it better not be about me singing alone or else.”

“Or else what?” Carrie smirks into her cup as she takes a sip.

“Or else I’ll just not have a good time while we’re here,” he huffs.

“Well that sounds like a you problem.”

“Carrie!”

“Come on Alex! At least hear me out,” she said as her eyes soften.

And this is why he loved her and considered her one of his best friends. She seemed harsh and mean, but she wasn’t. Once you get to know her, she’s one of the most caring people he knows; she just has a different approach to things than others, and her trust needs to be earned before she’ll let you in, but one she does, it’s all worth it.

He knew her pushing him is her way of trying to look out for him and making him do things that are good for him that he won’t do without her push. He also knows if he just straight up says no and asks for her to stop she will. She doesn’t want to push him into something he doesn’t actually want to do.

“Okay,” Alex concedes. 

“Good! So this place has singers every Tuesday, Thursday and Saturday. All you gotta do is talk to the manager, prove that you can sing and you get a shot.”

“I just, I don’t know if I’m ready. I’m not that good at the guitar an-“

Before he can continue, she interrupted him, “That’s not true. You are good at the guitar. Not as good as Luke but that’s because he’s been doing it for most of his life so that’s not a fair comparison. I’ve heard you sing, I’ve heard you play the guitar and I’ve read your songs. You’re good at all of it, and if you showed your songs to the band they would jump at the opportunity to use them, and i’m betting that’s why you haven’t told any of them about the fact that you write.”

He sat there a little stunned, not knowing what to say. He knew she knew him well, as well as he knew her. But having her say it all out like that and it all being true still surprised him a bit.

“Yeah,” he said, taking another sip, thinking.

“Listen, you know I won’t force you to do anything you don’t want to, but please just consider this. Sign up for a Tuesday 10am slot when there aren’t that many people. I really think it would be good for you!”

“I know, I know it would be. Its just my stupid anxiety throwing all logic out the window.”

“Well if you’re that nervous when the day comes, we can sit and have an edible beforehand,” she winked.

He chuckled. “You better be serious because right now it feels like that will be the only way I’ll go up there.”

“Then so be it!”

* * *

As he entered his apartment, he felt a sense of relief, of the comfort of just being home. Something he hadn’t felt for so long. Being able to walk into the place you sleep, eat and exist without feeling a whirlwind of fear, angst, sad and hurt. A place where you feel nothing but safe is never going to get old.

As he took off his shoes, he decided to take a shower so he could get ready for tonight’s party.

About 30 minutes later he stood in front of the mirror fussing with his hair - as if he’s gonna wear it any different than he normally does.

He pulled on his sneakers before calling an Uber and checking the band group chat, confirming with them that he is headed to the party and so are they.

Three hours later and the party was in full swing. Reggie had tried to do the keg stand and failed, and after that he and Luke disappeared into the kitchen for some ice and he hadn’t seen them since. He’d briefly talked to Julie and Flynn before they also disappeared and he was sure Bobby had left with some girl or guy.

Right now he was discussing whether the moon was a shape with Nick as Carrie and Kayla flirted and made moon eyes at each other in the corner.

“Are you kidding? The moon is obviously a shape!”

“No it’s not!”

“Yes it is, it’s  _ moon shaped.  _ Therefore it’s a shape.”

Just as Nick was about to respond, Carrie and Kayla came over and announced that they were bored and ready to head home. Nick decided to leave with them as they were his ride.

“You want a ride too, Alex?”

“No I’m supposed to catch one with Luke. Thanks anyways!”

“Okay text me tomorrow so I know you didn’t die!”

“Of course, Carrie.”

After saying their goodbyes, Alex went around trying to find Luke or Reggie, but they were nowhere to be found. (And he was not willing to look in any bedrooms, for obvious reasons.) While looking he also realised that he was way drunker than he had thought or planned to be.

Since he couldn’t find any of his band mates he decided to text Luke.

**Alex:** whr are tou?

**Alex:** luuuuke

**Alex** : lue cmole dude

**Alex** : nt cool dude

**Wille** : This isnt luke, its willie…again

**Alex** : omg

**Alex** : im s srry

**Wille** : Are you drunk?

**Alex** : yes

**willie** : you got anyone there to take you home?

**Alex** : dis you know that people in russia named alexander get the nick name sasha and not alex? isnt tyat wild?

**willie** : i did not know that

**Alex** : did you know the difference between turtles and tortises are that turtles are in water and tortiese are on land

**Willie** : Alex, im loving the trivia but do you have a way home?

**Alex** : No

**Alex** : did you know luke is my ride home but i lost him

**Willie** : im starting to get that yeah

**Alex** : imma just uber

**Willie** : Okay text your friend luke that you’re leaving so he knows okay?

**Alex** : Okay

**Alex** : Luke im leavin

**Willie** : This is still willie

**Alex** : Willie hiiii!!!

**Alex** : did you know im drunk

**Willie** : yeah

**Willie** : did you order an uber

**Alex** : I did

**Willie** : Okay good! Im gonna keep texting you during your ride to make sure your driver isnt a serial killer

**Alex** : did you know im not a serial killer but you could be

**Willie** : i— fair I guess, but im not

**Alex** : my oovoo javer is here

**Willie** : i can’t tell if you're so drunk that you think that’s the correct spelling or if you just really love vine's

**Alex** : yes

**Alex** : update im in the car

**Alex** : update i put on the seatbelt

**Alex** : did you know im gonna over throw a ice cream shop with my friend reggie

**Willie** : I do now

**Willie** : tell me your plan

**Alex** : we'll overthrow the ice cream shop

**Alex** : tas tjr plan

**Willie** : good plan

**Alex** : did you know

**Willie** : did i know what?

**alex** : did you know i forgot wjat i was going to say

**Willie** : did you know you sound like a trivia host

**Alex** : did you know i dont know if thats good or bad

**Willie** : did you know your name in my phone is now did you know

**Alex** : did I know what?

**Alex** : omg i see a deer

**Alex** : oh no its just a guy puking

**Alex** : did you know that before ww2 pink was a boys color and blue a girl one

**Alex** : i love pink

**Alex** : and pastells

**Alex** : and red

**Alex** : and fire

**Willie** : i did not know that and please don’t start a fire

**Alex** : okay ill wait til tomorrow

**Willie** : is that how you're gonna overthrow the ice cream shop?

**Alex** : omg ur a GENIUS

**Alex** : you should be here and wnjoy the fire with me

**Willie** : are you asking me on a date

**Alex** : no fire is not for dates, fire is serious. im asking you as a friend

**Alex** : i usualy only share fore with carrie and sometimes bobby, tye others are worried and ruin the vibe and point of fire

**Alex** : once i threw 5 of lukes stupid sleeveless shirts and some beanies in there and he wouldent stop screaming

**Alex** : that was so fun

**Alex** : did you know that everywhere you go, there you are

**willie** : ...

**Alex** : did you know I just got hom

**Willie** : that’s good

**Alex** : my bed is so soft

**Alex** : you should try it

**Willie** : uhhhh…

**Alex** : makes you fall asleep in seconds

**Willie** : oh

**Alex** : did you know I really love talking to you

**Willie** : I really love talking to you too

**Wille** : but I think you need to go to bed now

**Alex** : but I wanna talk to you more

**Alex** : there is so much you don’t know

**Willie** : you can tell me tomorrow

**Alex** : promise?

**Willie** : I promise

**Alex** : okay good

**Alex** : good night

**Willie** : good night

What Alex didn’t know was across town, during their texting, Willie had fallen in love.


End file.
